deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TYM Upper Management computers
The TYM Upper Management computers are a series of computers appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The are located on one of the top floors of the Tai Yong Medical Headquarters in the Upper Management section. Hu Zixin's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is xhu. 'RE: Biochips for LIMB' FROM: Gao Boqin TO: Hu Zixin It’s a massive order, but when Madame Zhao barks is there any other option but to deliver? I'll figure out something. (Any idea what this thing does, or why LIMB wants so many? Or am I just being stupid to even ask?) Bogin Hu Zixin wrote: >Bogin, I've got the Penthouse breathing down >my neck about that new biochip order. We >CANNOT have any production line screw-ups >with this one. Can your line handle it? Because >it HAS to be delivered to LIMB Corporate for >worldwide distribution WITHIN THE WEEK or >it will be both our heads. > >Please tell me you can do it. >Zixin 'Rush Order' FROM: Tang He TO: Hu Zixin I'm sending down a new nerve-interface proto-chip that the Penthouse wants mass-produced and delivered to LIMB as of yesterday. Paperwork to follow, but can you begin assembly-line factoring as soon as you receive the chip and warn Boqin's team they'll have to manufacture it? This one's sensitive, Z. No one but you, me and Boqin's team should see the chip. He 'Your Mailbox is reaching its limit' FROM: TYM System Administrator TO: ALL TYM STAFF --THIS MESSAGE WAS AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED-- Dear valued employee, Your inbox has exceeded one or more size limits set by your administrator. Your inbox size is currently at two (2) email(s). Mailbox size limits: Four (4) email(s). To make more space available, immediately archive any items that you’re no longer using or move them to your personal folder file. Emails contained within your personal folder can later be accessed via submission of a formal request to the presiding archives administrator. See client Help for more information. Remember: Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Wen Hulin’s computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is tymmf and the password is ebrain. 'Hyron Project Assistance' FROM: gary.brasseur@panchaea.consortium.net TO: Wen Hulin Wen, We’ve run into some difficulties re: the interpretation of key design elements indicated in Panchaea blueprint R-01/8000 (General Overview of Drone Suit and Rig). As a direct result of this failure, the drone elements installed in the core of the installation are expiring more quickly than we'd like. Can you guys send your original designer to the Arctic station for a few days so we can consult? We'll arrange transport. Gary Brasseur Head building Engineer, Panchaea Yeung Biyu’s computer This computer is unlocked. 'What do you think?' FROM: Tang Shangtiao TO: Yeung Biyu Hey YB- I had a sudden brainstorm last night. Zhao wants us to increases productivity in the factory, right? And most of the people working down there are dying to get moved upstairs so – what if we "promise" to make that dream come true? By sending out an internal communication like this: THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME! You have dreamed about starting a new life in Upper Hengsha, where the air is pure and the possibilities are limitless. Now Tai Yong Medical is giving you the opportunity to live the Upper Hengsha lifestyle! Every month, each department will choose the employee who best represents Tai Yong Medical's standards of business excellence. These employees will be entered into a draw to determine which lucky employee(s) will be moved to the Upper Levels. Remember, it pays to excel at Tai Yong Medical! Hell, if we actually have to pay out, we can always use a few more test subjects, right? Liang Chao's computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: Marketing Campaigns' FROM: Guoliang Biyu TO: Liang Chao Agreed. Despite everything we're doing, there are a few vital markets that remain closed to us. And I do not relish having to explain to Ms. Zhao why this is so during our next monthly meeting. We need to discuss tactics. I will convene the marketing staff ASAP. Biyu >In the past year, we have successfully >upped our presence in several key markets, >especially sub-Saharan Africa and Latin >America (where we were almost unknown >a few years ago). But the target percentages >she insists upon are really high. I think we >need to be more aggressive with our marketing >plan if we hope to make them. > >Chao Tang He's computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: New biochip' FROM: Zhang LiLi TO: Tang He Absolutely not. She told me herself that the only people allowed to see it are you, Hui and the lower factory workers Hui selects to manufacture it. Better choose a good team. It's a massive rush order for LIMB and we can't afford to have any rejects. LiLi Tang He wrote: >I just received the new nerve-interface proto- >chip the Penthouse sent down. Where on >earth did she get this device? From what I >can tell, it is light years beyond anything our >research teams have come up with. > >You're sure she wants it sent straight to >manufacturing, WITHOUT letting research >take a look at it first? Kanji and his boys could >learn a lot by reverse-engineering it. Security Hub computer This computer is located in the Security Hub in the Upper Management section. It has a security rating of 3. The login is scrtyhb. 'Access Code – Management Office' FROM: TYM Security TO: All Security Staff *****Please be advised***** For security reasons, we have had to change the access code to the office belonging to the Vice President of Business Affairs. It is now 3090. This code will be valid for the remainder of the month. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers